Between light and dark
by Stellaaa
Summary: Damon wasn't in mystic falls for years, but now he is back.he turned his humanity off because of his past. in the town he meets her, the dead ringer from katherine, his first love. her name is elena gilbert, but she is together with his brother stefan. will damon turn on his humanity because of her or will he stay the heartless man he is now?
1. Prologue

Sunlight fell through the hatch and burned Damon's skin. He screamed, as he felt his skin getting burned by the light but this outer pain was nothing in comparison to how he felt inside.

Then it was dark again.

He gasped. „Why? Amber, why?"

Damon looked into HER eyes, Amber's eyes. They were green and there was no mercy to be found in them. Only hardness and no forgiving.

„You know why, you killed my twin brother, vampire!"

Damon wanted to reply something, but she let the light in again and he felt the pain, she had to go through for years.

Though before his skin was seared by flames, blackness closed in on him.

„How should i have known that he was your brother? Back then I didn't even know you."

„Shut up, bloodsucker! You are nothing, just a pathetic, emotionless vampire. You don't even deserve life!"

She bent forward with a knife, which was covered in vervain, and dashed it into his stomach.

„Ups, missed …" She grinned, but the smile froze on her face.

„I loved you, I really loved you, but you betrayed me, you are the monster!", snarled Damon and bit into her neck with inhuman speed.

The blood made him strong and he could free himself of the bonds.

Then he stood up and his stare changed.

Nothing laid in his eyes, no feelings, nothing.

Before Amber could do anything, he stood above her and lifted her up on her throat.

„You are nothing", he hissed and broke her neck without blinking.

It cracked and Damon got his daylight ring from her pocket.

He stroke through his hair, stepped over the body and left the room, without looking back.


	2. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary, I don't know how to tell you, but i need to entrust somebody with this … Stefan … my beloved Stefan is a vampire. I know, it sounds absurd, but i saw it. He showed his vampire-side to me, how his face changes, but i don't feel scared, i know he would never hurt me. He is too sensitiv for that, and he feeds off animals, not humans. I … Oh, he knocked, Stefan takes me to school. Bye for now. _

_Love Elena _

Elena shut her little book and hid it under her mattress. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

"Hey…", said Stefan and wanted to bent forward to kiss her, but hesitated. "Stefan, i told you i love you, and nothing will change that, even if you are … a vampire."

She whispered the last part. Stefan nodded slightly and together they went outside and entered the car. They set off on their way to school and collected Caroline.

"Hey guys! So, how was your weekend?", poured the words out of her, when she was hardly strapped.

Elena fidgeted a little on her seat and looked to Stefan for guidance. He shook his head softly to point out that Elena shouldn't reveal anything about his identity. Elena shrugged. "Nothing exciting! And yours?" "I met someone new! He's so gorgeous! And on top of that he's really handsome! His name is Klaus!"

Stefan flinched as she mentioned that name and his eyes darkened.

"What's the matter?" Caroline looked nearly indignantly at Stefan. Stefan shook his head vigorously and turned off the motor.

The three of them entered the class room and as they wanted to sit down, Elena screamed a little. Their new history teacher was the boyfriend of her aunt, Jenna. Elena pluck Stefan's sleeve and pointed to Ric. "What is it?" "Don't you recognize him? That's the new boyfriend of my aunt!" "Yes, right! Isn't that cool? After all he'll give you good grades!" Stefan sat down at the table next to Elena and smiled at her encouragingly. "No, it isn't! It's embarrassing!" Alaric went through the name list to check, if everyone was here. As he called for Elena, she answered with a bright "Yes", but looked at her table. The voice of her teacher hadn't changed, after all. "Are we going to the Grill?", asked Bonnie. "Yes, i'd like to. Are you coming Stefan?" This one seemed to be a bit unhealthy and shook his head: "No, I'm sorry, but I don't feel too good…" He gave Elena a look and Elena understood, he needed blood. "Watch yourself", he murmured and said his goodbye to the clique. At this moment Jeremy came out of the school building too and headed to Bonny. He gave her a casual kiss, though he heard Elena gasp. Caroline was faster than her with her question: „You? Bonnie Bennet, why didn't you tell us? We are your best friends?" Bonnie looked away sheepishly and Jer answered for her: "We didn't want to make it real official…" Care laughed and started walking towards the Grill. Elena staid silent, but gave Jeremy a strange look. The group sat down at a big table and Elena went to the toilet. in the foyer was a mirror, where she put on lipgloss, as she heard a noise. She turned around, but nobody was to be seen. As she turned back at the mirror, somebody stood before her. The stranger had black, slightly ruffled hair and piercingly blue eyes, which didn't expose anything about his feelings. In addition he was dressed completely black, from his black biker boots to his black leather jacket. She stuttered: "This here is the women's toilette…" But he didn't seem to listen, he just looked at her and whispered:"Katherine?" He raised a hand, as if to stroke her cheek, but he lunged out and hit her. She screamed and he simply meant:" I searched for you, Katherine. I thought you were dead!" Elena reached for her cheek and answered:" You have to confuse me with someone, my name is Elena Gilbert…" Then she turned around and left the room. The man's gaze followed her and he whispered: „Elena…" A short time later the room was empty. Elena went back to her friends and Matt froze, as he saw her. What happened to you? Why is your cheek this red?" Stefan's girlfriend murmured; "Nothing, it just hit myself… I am tired, i'll go home." "Should i drive you?", asked Bonnie. Elena nodded and both of them ran to Bonnie's car. "Bonnie? You … you surely remember, when you told me, that you are a medium?" ""Uhm, to be exact, a witch." "Yes, so you believe in it?" "I … you'll think of me as crazy but yes … I can light candles without a lighter or something similar …" Elena nodded and asked: "And… and do you also believe in… in vampires?" "My grams meant, she has already met one and i believe in her… why?" Elena sighed and whispered: "What, if Stefan is one?" Bonnie kicked the brake abrupt and the car stopped. "Stefan is what?" "Well … he is a vampire." "Elena, he … he could be dangerous, he will drink your blood! He can also compel you, if he wants to!" "But he's only drinking animal blood, it weakens him and…" "Then he's only hungrier for yours! Keep your distance!" Elena looked ahead stubbornly and answered: "I thought you were my friend and you understood me! Apparently i was mistaken… Because i know for sure, that i love him!" She unstrapped herself and got off. "Elena!", shouted Bonnie, but her friend had already shut the car's door closed. 


	3. Chapter 2

Elena unlocked the front door and stepped in. From the living room she heard shooting noises, which certainly came from Jeremy's console. Apparently he was playing video games again.  
„Jer?", she shouted through the tumult.  
„What?"  
„Turn down the sound!"  
It got quieter and she went into her room upstairs.  
At this moment her phone vibrated, a Whatsapp from Stefan.  
„Can i come?"  
„Of course … I need to talk to you…"

A short while later they sat on Elena's bed.  
„Stefan, i told Bonnie about you … because she is a witch and now im in a fight with her … She says you're dangerous or something like that!"  
Stefan looked down: „I can't change what I am, as much as I would like to. But Elena, I'd never hurt you, never."  
„I know … And … I was attacked at the grill, if you can call it that. A man called me: Katherine and then he slapped me…"  
Stefans gaze became wary. „How did he look?"  
„He was dressed in black and had blue eyes, his hair was also black…"  
Stefan sighed and looked away.  
He dimly murmured something and went silent.  
„Talk to me Stefan. What is going on?"  
He sighed again and said: „Elena … What I'll tell you now … I love you and i love you not because of your looks, but because of YOU. Because of your personality…"  
She simply looked at him confused and Stefan began to narrate. He talked about his brother Damon, he talked about Katherine, his first love, who looked exactly like her and he talked about his being as a vampire, his beginnings.  
He explained to her how it came, that his brother and he himself had fallen in love with the same women and how they became estranged.  
Elena sat there a few minutes, without saying anything and thought, then she answered: „So I … i look like Katherine? Who was loved by your brother and you? And earlier it was Damon who slapped me, he thought I was her?"  
Stefan just nodded: „Apparently he still insists on revenge…"  
„But maybe he wants to come home?"  
„I don't know Elena … And on top of that he hit you, you! He must have thought you were she, but still, how could he slap his old love…? Somethings not right here or Damon changed massively in the last years…"  
Suddenly Elena looked absent, and of course her boyfriend noticed and asked her: „What's the matter?"  
„You said you love me, but how should I be sure about that? I mean, I look like your first big love?"  
Stefan understood immediately and laid his hands on her face: „ Elena, I love you, do you hear me. Yes, at first I guessed you would be like her, but you are not! You aren't heartless and cold, you don't manipulate! Afet my change I saw clear, i knew, that Katherina had manipulated me to love her. And when I see you, I see only you and not her! I love you elena, only you and I was never so sure about anything in my life before!"  
Elena didn't say anything, but kissed him.

What the both of them didn't know was, that they had a listener. A giant raven sat on a tree next to Elena's open window. He crew and flew away.

It was dark and only silver moonlight shone on the street.  
Damon just lied there, doing nothing and feeling nothing.  
A crow landed nearby.

Carolina looked at the painting, which was only enlightened by a candle.  
It had been painted only with dark shades of grey and black, but had a blood red core.  
„It is beautiful…", she whispered and the man smiled at her.  
Then he looked into her eyes and said: „You won't scream and you won't be scared, be still."  
Her breathing calmed down and the man leaned forward, veins appeared under his eye and his canines grew longer.  
Finally he bit her and felt how the blood ran into his mouth, made him strong, made him feel alive.  
„Thanks Care.", he whispered afterwards and took care of her wound. Subsequently he put her in his bed and let her sleep, kissed her softly on the forehead and left the room.  
In the morning she wouldn't remember the bite.


	4. Chapter 3

The next day, in front of the school.

„When will Care show up? She's never too late! If she's not here in the next few minutes we should step inside!", snarled Elena enraged while she walked restless up and down. Stefan grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side. Elena tried to free herself, but she didn't have a chance against his inhuman strength. „Thats no big drama! Maybe she overslept!" „Yeah, exactly Elena! Calm down!", agreed Bonnie, who cuddled with Jeremy. Elena wanted to reply something, but in this moment Caroline appeared with a big smile on her face. „Hey … how are you?" „Why did you take so long? We're probably going to miss the beginning of the first lesson!", meant Elena. Caroline rolled her eyes and the clique went on their way to the school building. „You still remember Klaus, who I told you about?! I was with him yesterday and it was suddenly dark, so I had a sleepover at his place!" Caroline grinned broadly. Elena gave her a reproachful look. „Nothing happened, okay! You don't need to look at me like that!", protested Care. Bonnie couldn't hold back her laughter anymore and soon Elena and Caroline joined in. Stefan, who didn't say much until now, interrupted.  
„Why are you wearing a scarf, Care? Its such a hot day?" Stefan raised questioningly an eyebrow. Caroline grabbed her scarf abrupt, as if she would need to defend it and looked frightened. Then she shrugged and hurried into the class room. Before Elena had the Chance to do the same, Stefan grabbed her arm and held her back. „What's the matter?" Elena frowned a bit bugged. „It's just … first Klaus … and now the thing with the scarf and her whole behavior!", murmured Stefan and looked at Elena concerned.  
„What? What do you mean? What are you talking about?" „You know … a scarf in the middle of the summer? Don't you think that's weird somehow?" Stefan looked at her questioning and pulled Elena bit further from the classroom, until they had at least a 5 meter distance. „No … honestly not! Should I?" „I don't know, maybe I'm a bit paranoid or something but it looks like she …" Before Stefan could finish his sentence, their teacher stepped out of the room. „I would be very pleased, if the both of you could get yourself to enter my lesson!" The pair nodded. „Come to my place after school, so we can talk freely! Without anyone disturbing us! Okay?" Stefan didn't know at this point, that his statement wasn't entirely right. „Yes, okay!" „Are you coming?", shouted their teacher from the door. Elena and Stefan didn't disagree anymore, but went straight into the room. As Elena came by Caroline, she eyed her closely, but she couldn't find anything extraordinary about Care. Yeah, sure, she wore a scarf during summer, but after all it was Care … there shouldn't be anything you'd be wondering about. When Stefan gave Elena a last look, she simply shrugged for an answer.

After a long day in school Elena found herself at Stefan's side in front of the entrance of his house. Elena was already inside and turned around for her boyfriend, who didn't follow her surprisingly. „What's going on? Why aren't you coming in?" „Well, I need to…" Stefan pointed at the forest and Elena nodded knowing. „Okay, sure!" She smiled at him to tell him, that it was okay.  
„Good! You can go in… well, you are already. Just make yourself at home, I won't need long." And before Elena could answer, Stefan was already gone.

Stefan was preparing to jump at a rabbit, as a shadow appeared besides him suddenly and Stefan turned around. „You!" Stefan sounded like he had just eaten something very bitter. In front of him stood nobody but his brother Damon. „Yes, me! It's nice to meet you, brother! How did it go for you the last few years?" Damon's eyes sparkled with joy. „What do you want Damon? I was ready to drink something!" „Yes, your little bunny! But I guess I scared it!" Damon grinned sufficient. „Yes, yes. Do you plan on letting that go in the next ten years and move on?" Stefan leaned on a nearby tree, but kept an eye out for Damon. „No!" A mad laugh came from Damon. „Okay, of course! But what do you want here?" „You'd like to know that! Anyway, I met someone yesterday … and she looks surprisingly similar to Katherine! She did mention her name was Elena Gilbert! Any explanation for that?"  
„You met my girlfriend! And yes, her name is Elena and no, she is not like Katherine!" „But of course! And why are you together with someone who looks exactly like Katherine? There isn't some kind of connection, maybe?" „You happen to be wrong. It has nothing to do with her looks! And now excuse me, I'll drink something now and then go home!" As Stefan entered his house half an hour later, he saw Elena sitting on the couch. She whipped impatiently her foot. „Sorry, that I needed that long! I was stopped!"  
Stefan sat down besides her. „Uhm, there's something on your chin!" Elena was a little bit shocked and Stefan hurried to wipe all the blood of. „I'm so sorry!"  
Stefan smiled at her apologetic and went through his hair. „However! You wanted to tell me something in school!" „Yes… so it's because of Care's behavior and well, the guy she met!" „And … what is it? Isn't it nice that she found someone?" „I'm not against it. It's just the connection between his name, Klaus, and the fact that she's wearing a scarf after coming in late for school!" „Yes, and?" Elena was annoyed at Stefan beating around the bush, like he had to tell her, her mom died. However … that wouldn't be possible anyway, she was already dead. „Well I think, that this Klaus is a vampire and not simply your usual one!"


	5. Chapter 4

„He is who?", asked Elena shocked.  
„He's part of the original family, he is an original vampire…", replied Stefan.

Elena nodded and swallowed.  
„But we have to tell Care…"  
„She won't beieve us, Elena. We have to give her vervain at all costs and tell the council what's happening!"  
His girlfriend nodded and stood up.  
„Okay, the next founder ball is tomorrow anyway, we can tell the mayoress then…"  
Stefan nodded and stepped up to her.  
„We can do this!", murmured he and hugged her. Thankful Elena fell into his hug, it was exactly what she needed right now, consolation and security.  
Way too fast the vampire stepped away again and kissed her softly.  
„I won't be in town for a few days, the vervain stocks are almost empty… And you need to give some to your family too, of course secretly … Is that okay with you?"  
„Yes… but hurry!"  
He gave her another sweet kiss and was gone the next second.

Elena looked at herself critically in the mirror. Her hair fell down her back in soft waves and the dress was blood red and tight. It ended at her knees and showed her long, a bit tanned legs.  
With it she wore shoes in the same color and the necklace, which Stefan presented her.  
„Elena you look perfect!", shouted Caroline, which had just entered the room.  
But she looked beautiful too, in her blue dress, which accentuated her eyes.  
„Thanks."

Together they went down to Elena's car.

The house of the Lockwoods was full and Tyler stood at the entrance, seemingly annoyed by his task to greet all the people.  
„Oh hey Care and Elena. Have fun…"  
He murmured something like „getting drunk afterwards" and Elena had to grin, but then she asked: „Do you know where your Mom or your Dad is? I need to talk to them…"  
„Somewhere inside, i think."  
Elena nodded and Care and she went on inside.  
Towards them came a man witch a faint beard and reddish lips.  
„Caroline…", he greeted the blond girl slightly smiling. His voice sounded smoky and he had a british accent.  
She smiled bright and the two of them kissed passionately.  
„Elena, this is Klaus. I told you about him already. Klaus, this is Elena Gilbert."  
„What an honor", grinned Klaus and kissed her hand. He seemed friendly, but in his eyes lay a strange sparkling.

Elena was walking towards Carol Lockwood, as she saw, that she chatted with Caroline's boyfriend. She even laughed. Then this had to wait.  
So the girl went to the exhibits, which showed also a list of the names of the original founder families.  
She read among others „Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore."  
That must be Stefan's Brother.  
At this moment somebody touched her shoulder and she jumped.  
The young man she met recently stood in front of her, who had hit her and called her Katherine.  
She sucked in a breath and wanted to leave, as he began to talk: „Hear me out, Elena. I'm sorry how i treated you that time. I … you just look very similar to someone whom I loved very much and who hurt me badly…"  
Elena was still at a loss of words, as he already started talking again. „My name is Damon… You have to know my brother Stefnn Salvatore."  
„I… you know my name already… how come?"  
„Oh Stefan talks a lot about you … I've apologized to him already and again, I'm very sorry!"  
Elena nodded lost in thought, as she suddenly felt a hand at her neck and then those ice blue eyes looked at her deeply.  
„You will forget, that I hurt you and you won't talk about it with Stefan anymore. Don't tell him anything, not that I talked with you and not anything else about me. Don't remember this talk as well."  
His pupils changed their size vastly and Elena was spellbound.  
„Oh, look your necklace, it fell down, it must have opened…"

„Thanks a lot…"  
Damon smiled and introduced himself and she introduced herself as well.  
„Well, Elena. Need a drink?"  
She nodded and both went down together to get some drinks.  
„So, you are Stefans brother?"  
„Yes, but we lost contact a long time ago … by the way, where is Stefan?"  
Elena looked away uncomfortable and meant: „Well, he isn't in town for a few days…"  
Damon nodded understanding and pulled Elena outside.  
He guided her away from the house and they sat down on a bench.  
„It is beautiful here…", whispered Elena.  
Damon simply nodded and looked at her.  
After a while she noticed his gaze and turned red.  
„I … uhm, Damon, I think I need to go now… it's…"

Dear Diary,  
I just read, that Damon had hurt me, at the grill. I wrote it down here, but… I can't remember anything.  
I miss Stefan already.  
Damon, his older brother, was really friendly, I can't imagine that he's bad…

Bonny takes Jeremy home with her… I'm happy, that they're tighter but … she could have told me … and I need to make up with her urgently, we shouldn't fight….  
I need to keep Care from meeting Klaus, but it'll be difficult…  
I am tired …  
Good night and until tomorrow

Xxx  
Elena

„Hey Elena… I thought you already went home?", asked Bonnie a bit hesitant, she had avoided Elena lately and they hadn't met this evening either.  
„No, I had to finish something…"  
At once Bonnie was at the wall and at her throat layed Elena's hand.  
„Elena, what are you doing? Elena?"  
Elena smiled softly and answered: „Tell your little friend, to stay away from Stefan! Or something could happen to Jeremy or someone else…"  
Bonnie stared shocked, that wasn't Elena for sure!  
The stranger, who looked exactly like Elena, grinned and took a strawberry from the buffet. The room was unfortunately empty.  
She put it into her mouth and wanted to leave, as Bonny concentrated herself.  
The stranger suddenly started crying out in pain and Bonnie thought, she had won with her magic, as the vampire twirled around.  
„You shouldn't have done that, Bonnie Bennet!"  
The witch froze, but the vampire was already gone.


End file.
